Together 'til the End of Time
by The-Serene-Mage
Summary: A Short story about my couple Linarii and Iradari Sunbreeze, hope you enjoy, I worked all week on this R&R


**Prequel to The fall of Quel'Thalas:**

Linarii sat upon a stone bench on a balcony that over looked the sea, next to him was his chosen life partner, Iradari Silverdawn who watched the trees dance in the soft early spring breeze. She made a quick glance at her ring-finger where an elegant silver band adorned in purple jewels sparkled in the sunlight

"I have a feeling we'll be together 'til the end of time, not matter how far apart we may seem" Linarii whispered sweetly as he shielded the sun from his face. Next to him his wife-to-be sat as she now gazed out to the sea, she smiled at his words as they brought warmth into her heart.

"I have the same feeling, even though we may be separated at some times, we'll always be together by soul" she replied. Linarii smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder as she rested her head upon his.

A light knock brought Linarii's attention over to a doorway where gossamer purple curtains hung separating silhouette that waited on the other side from the couple.

"No need to knock Iranil" Linarii chuckled softly,

"Just didn't want to disturb your time with Ira" answered Iranil as he walked out onto the balcony. Iranil leaned on an Ivory railing and heaved a soft euphoric sigh,

"Someone had a good day" Iradari joked as she raised her head from Linarii's shoulder.

"It's a beautiful day, and my brother is getting married in a few weeks," he replied with a sweet smile.

**Fall of Quel'Thalas:**

Eight years later, Iradari sat in the gardens of the Sunbreeze Estate braiding her daughter Sallaria's hair. Her twin sons practiced dueling with broom sticks the servants needed to repair broken brooms. Iradari was pregnant with a fourth child, it would be only a few more months before it entered the world, Linarii was eager to see his newest child's face, but Iradari was patient. She wanted to be surprised by its gender and wouldn't allow her husband or Brother-in-law use their priest abilities to check its gender.

"Min'da! Aellon isn't being fair!" cried one of Iradari's sons.

"You are just a cry baby Ximka!" Aellon sneered as he made faces at his twin brother.

"That is quiet enough! You two are sons of Sunbreeze and should start acting like them!" Linarii snapped as he came into the gardens. He rushed over to Iradari and Sallaria and gave his wife a grim look.

"What is it Lin?" Iradari asked out of worriment.

"We have to go down to the hideout, the Ranger-General herself told us to evacuate, Quel'Thalas is under attack by Arthas Menethil!" Linarii answered as he picked up his daughter, he looked over to his boys and gestured them over.

"Take only what you can carry, we have to hurry!" said a Ranger with Golden hair pulled into a neat ponytail as she hurried over to Linarii to take hold of Sallaria. Aellon and Ximka ran inside their home after the ranger who had taken Sallaria.

"What about the servants? Your brother?" Iradari asked as Linarii scooped up his pregnant wife.

"He's already waiting outside with the Hawkstriders, Ranger Sunstrike has sent the servants away as she helped us escape" Linarii answered as he ran through the Sunbreeze Estate.

When Linarii exited the manor, Iradari saw the Ranger that had taken hold of Sallaria on a Hawkstrider with her and the twins. Iranil climbed upon a Purple Hawkstrider adorned in golden armor. Linarii did the same after Iradari was on the back of a Black one.

"With haste my lady and lords" the Ranger shouted as he snapped the reins of the Hawkstrider, Linarii and Iranil followed suit and hurried through theVillageofSunbreeze.

Halfway to the Hideout, The Sunbreeze family came under attack by monstrous creatures and walking corpses, To keep his family safe, Linarii pushed the Hawkstrider to go faster, but the creature was already tired and fell over exhausted.

"Iranil! Take Iradari and the others and go!" Linarii shouted as he began attacking the creatures with holy spells.

Iranil followed his brother's command and took up Iradari onto his Hawkstrider; Iradari was frightened and couldn't bear to leave her husband behind to fight the creatures. But Iranil had a tight grip on her to keep her from jumping off to help her mate. Linarii ceased his attacks and ran after the group only pausing to shoot out ribbons of light that cut down their attackers.

He hissed in pain as an arrow pierced his shoulder, but he did not falter, even if his arm became numb, Linarii could see the hideout, with one last longing look to his family, Linarii cast a shield spell upon the group and stopped running with them. He soon became surrounded by the corpses and then Arthas Menethil himself,

"Your resistance is futile, elf! No one can ever defeat the might of the Lich King!" Arthas sneered as he raised a glowing blade high into the air, Linarii felt as if his breath had left his body and he couldn't move. The blade came crashing down and impaled Linarii, he grunted out in pain as his blood sprayed out of the exit wound from the blade, he felt a chill run through his body and became weak, the last thing he heard before dying was his children screaming for their father, and his dear wife and brother screaming his name in a wail of misery.

**The Rise of the Blood from the Ashes:**

Iradari watched the world around her from a broken window of the Sunbreeze Manor; most of the buildings were long turned into rubble and was stained with blood and soot from the long extinguished fires. She ached from head to toe from her need for magic; the raid upon Quel'Thalas had ended with the explosion of the Sunwell, Their beloved king, Anasterian Sunstrider had perished in the fight against the monstrous army of Arthas Menethil known as the Scourge. His Son, Kael'Thas Sunstrider, the last of the royal line returned a few weeks later and gathered up some rangers and follower to find a new source of Magic. Iranil was one of those followers. And that was a few months ago.

Iradari was left in the care of what remained of the servants that worked at the manor, Iradari heaved a heavy sigh, and she missed her late husband, her brother in-law. The only company she had was her children and the Nanny, Lysandra Sunwood.

"My lady, your daughter needs your care" murmured a servant holding a bundle wrapped in a violet satin cover.

Iradari sighed and took the bundle from the Servant and walked over to a chair, she watched her young daughter, the infant born without seeing her father's face or hearing his voice drink her mother's milk as she hummed a soft tune. Iradari felt a tear run down her cheek, she went to go wipe it away, but a small hand had caught it, the small hand belonged to Sallaria who had the same saddened look as her mother.

"Min'da, it will be okay, Uncle Iranil said he would be back" Sallaria murmured softly, Iradari smiled a little, but it vanished, for all Iradari saw when she looked at her eldest daughter, was her husband Linarii. Her light blonde hair and petite face was so much like her father, only the shape of her eyes was what Iradari gave to her daughter, the rest was all Linarii.

"It's not that my dear, I just miss your father terribly, and I have to raise a wonderful family he and I created alone" she murmured. Sallaria looked at her mother with sad eyes,

"We miss him too Min'da" Sallaria said as she attempted to crawl into her mother's lap,

"Be careful Sally; don't want to hurt your sister Twilliara," Iradari warned, Sallaria lowered her head and settled next to her mother. As Iradari used her freehand to brush her fingers through her daughter's hair, she began to sing a lullaby to soothe both of her children.

**The Return:**

Sallaria entered her home with a heavy sigh as she hung a satchel on a golden hook by the door. She kicked off her cloth boots and set them neatly under her bag.

"I'm back from Silvermoon" she called out as she made her way through the foyer and into a small parlor where she would usually find her mother sipping on a cup of tea. But instead she wasn't there, only a vase of freshly gathered wild flowers and Peacebloom.

Sallaria went towards the kitchen where her mother might be making her afternoon tea, but no luck, only Lyssandra was in the kitchen. Sallaria continued to move down the hall towards an elegant door with amethyst glass with golden curls of metal creating a design as well as acting as support for the glass.

Sallaria opened the door and found her mother, as long as her brothers and a familiar figure in dark plate armor. Sallaria froze in the door way when the figure turned and faced her with a warm, yet chilling smile.

"Is that my little girl?" asked the figure in a hallowed voice.

"Who else could it be? That is your daughter Sallaria, our sister" Ximka and Aellon said in unison. Sallaria didn't move; her face was stuck in a face of shock as her mind couldn't decide whether to make her sad, happy, or angry. The figure who might be her father back from the dead started making his approach; Sallaria felt a little intimidated by him, but when he pulled her into a hug she felt her feelings come rushing to her and tears came spilling from her eyes as her mind flashed back to the day she saw her father die at the hands of the Scourge.

"Ann'da….." she murmured out as she slowly returned the hug.

"It's okay Sally, I'm here" Linarii whispered softly.

Linarii pulled his daughter away to look her into the eyes "you've grown up so much," he said; Sallaria smiled "You've stayed the same in all throughout the years, yet you seem different" Sallaria replied as she wiped away her tears. Linarii's smile vanished and he looked away,

"I don't want to talk about it..." he murmured with a sharp tone

"Anyway!" said Ximka breaking the silence "we should call Uncle Iranil over, we have much to catch up on" Ximka added as he waved one of his hands in the air.

**The Cataclysm's End:**

Sallaria and her three siblings, Ximka, Aellon, and Twilliara surrounded their mother, she had turned to the Twilight's Hammer near the beginning of the Cataclysm, and soon after she became a twisted being known as an Ascendant, these creatures were the work of the Twilight's Hammer; they merged cultists with enslaved elementals to create powerful soldiers for their army.

Iradari was a rare one, she was an ascendant of Twilight, merged with an air elemental and tainted with the blood and essence of a Twilight dragon. When she awoke her once proud Sin'Dorei eyes were a fierce glowing red and her once ivory skin, grey as if she were undead. Her hair changed from the once pale gold to a snowy white shade from her transformation.

When at her maximum, Iradari would grow Elementium spikes along her arms and back that she would use as protection.

"My beloved children have at last come to join their old mother in the great dark beyond!" she roared in a dark laughter. She went to cast a devastating spell, but paused as she heard something approaching from behind.

"No, you will come back to us Iradari! As my wife and mother to our children you worked hard to bring into this world!" Linarii said coldly. Iradari whirled around to face her husband, her face has softened into a look of sadness, and within her mind the old Iradari still trapped within fought the one that had taken control of her mind.

_'I have a feeling that we will be together forever, not matter what happens'_ said a voice within her head, Iradari froze and fell to her knees. She held her head with her ashen hands as she fought to control her mind. Linarii grabbed her up and held her wrists,

"Listen to me Iradari! You are the same person, no matter how much you may have changed, you are still the woman I fell in love with so long ago!" Linarii said as he looked into her horrific eyes. Linarii started laughing and wrenched herself free,

"That Iradari is long dead! And you will soon be joining her!" she howled as she began to glow in a sinister light. Her hair became unbound and her body began to go under a transformation, as her body began to levitate, arrows pierced her shoulders making her instead collapse to the ground making the light surrounding begin to pulsate a few times before flickering away.

"I'm sorry mother, but I had to" Aellon said as he readied another arrow into his bow as a precaution, Ximka, clad in his Blood Knight armor, pulled on his helm and un sheathed his Blood Knight Claymore.

"May the light smile down on us today," Twilliara uttered as she applied shields on her family, Sallaria heaved a heavy sigh and wiped away a tear before speaking a verse in demonic. Her body began to grow as webbed wings and horns sprout forth from her body,

"Y-You...Fools..." Iradari groaned as she began to move, she sputtered some black blood and coughed. Weakly she reached up with both her hands and ripped the arrows impaled into her shoulders, letting out a deafening screech.

"You are the fool mother; you allowed yourself to be seduced by the false words spoken by the Twilight soothsayers on the Elemental Invasion, and you have to pay for your crimes" Sallaria said with a booming voice.

And with that the Sunbreeze's attacked Iradari, Aellon shot arrows to hold her down, while Ximka attempted to cleanse the taint within her, Sallaria summoned her felhound to suck away her magic while Twilliara kept everyone out of harm's way.

"Stop!" Linarii barked as he placed a magical barrier over himself and Iradari's dying body, he knelt down and took her into his arms and held her close,

"I'm sorry Iradari, it had to be done, and you had to be free from this madness" he murmured through his tears.

"I-I'm...sorry too...Linarii" Iradari murmured "I-I should have...t-taken better care of... myself in your absence" Iradari placed a bloodied hand on Linarii's face and gave him one last smile before closing her eyes and falling limp.

Sallaria reverted back to her mortal form and collapsed down to her knees in tears, her brothers and sister ran to her side to help her, but she swatted them away. It began to rain, as if the heavens were crying for the Sunbreeze family's loss as well.

"I-I can't..." Linarii murmured, he looked to the graying sky and let out a roar of agony,

"Ira, I won't lose you again!" he snapped as he unsheathed his runeblade, he stuck the blade's edge to her abdomen and sliced it, the blade began to glow a ghostly white and blue as runic energy spilled into her body. After a few moments of silence, Iradari's body began to regain some color to it. The wound started to close and her eyes opened once more, She looked like a Blood elf again, but instead of the green eyes of Fel taint, they were an icy blue, a mark of a Death Knight.

"I-I had a feeling we will be together 'til the end of time..." Linarii whispered as he took his wife into his arms once more


End file.
